This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Floribunda Rose. It has as its seed parent the variety known as ‘PEJamblu’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,325) and a non-disseminated seedling of my creation as its pollen parent with the following genetic origin ‘Ebb Tide’ x ‘Rabble Rouser’.